


If only Time could rewind

by Blueflamember



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Broken Bones, Broken Promises, Chains, Collars, Death, Depression, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Guns, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Murder, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Restraints, Self-Harm, Shooting Guns, Slave Trade, Slavery, Slaves, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, gruesome, suicidal, trust me this will be one hell of a ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueflamember/pseuds/Blueflamember
Summary: "Remember, we only have one shot at this. Our success rides on this one bullet; one shot, one massive massacre.""And if we screw up?""There's no screwing up, we're gambling everything here.""Jeez, why couldn't we just bought him off the auction? That would've been hella easier."" 's the reason why we're here in the first place C-smiley, this bastard overbid my wallet.""HA-well, another amusing tale to tell this rich-ass client huh?"You quietly clicked your tongue into your receiver before ducking down to the ground, pretending to have dropped something. C-smiley merely huffed a puff of air into their earpiece before re-positioning themselves. A click tells you that they had their favorite sniper ready and aiming."Alright alright, let's get this over and done with."You merely grunted into your earpiece."Operation Monster Salvation is a go."





	If only Time could rewind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning for the story, those who doesn't like, or can't take heavy stuff, you're in for hella of a roller coaster ride.  
> I hope you all will be able to handle the feels, agony and screams.  
> Other than that, enjoy this fabulous story and chapter! ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Warning for this chapter: May include talk about a variety types slavery, gruesome murder, a bit of torture, black-markets, kidnapping, and lots and lots of angst and dark topics.

The night of the mass masquerade ball has arrived and you were all dressed up and fabulously ready for the party. No one could stop glancing towards your direction as you stepped out of your black limousine and into the hallway of the host's mansion. Many whispers of astonishment and simple gasps came spreading around like wildfire, shocked at your appearance and beauty. Some of the guests had even dropped their champagne upon seeing you. You couldn't help but find their reactions amusing. 

Dressing up to fit any occasions was a norm and something you do for a living. You were used to this. In fact, dressing up for a masquerade ball was one of your favorite things about your job. You'd always jump onto the bandwagon whenever there was a job request related to it. Though, you guess that you did overdid it a little this time round.

It was just on your luck that this job request had allowed you to attend a ball at all, let alone a masquerade ball. It was a little bonus to what had happened a few weeks ago. So you couldn't help but dress up a little more _fancier_ than usual. You chuckled quietly, admiring your handiwork at one of the hallway's body sized mirror.   


Your black hair was settled nicely on your shoulders, curling little twist and turns all the way down to the bottom of your chest. Your long fringe was tied loosely into a bun at the back of your head, inching near to the top left of your skull's crown. Tilting your head a little, a black rose with two long black gem tendrils attached at the bottom of said rose can be seen clipped together at the side of the bun.

Along with it was a gown you've personally asked your favorite tailor to custom sew up for you.

The red corset hugged your body's frame perfectly, showing your curves and flat stomach nicely. It wasn't too tight to cut of your supply of oxygen and wasn't too loose to sag down your body; it left a lot of imagination to your succulent cleavage. The black frills settled at the top of the corset didn't helped the imagination lessen either. The gown flowed all the way down to the floor, changing it's preference colour between scarlet red and pitch black layered frills; a perfect image of sexy and hot.

You wouldn't have been able to pull it off either without your contrasting pale peach skin. It had not only let the red glossy lipstick on your lips stand out more with your dark brown eye shadow and black mascara, but as well as allowed you to bypass the security at the front entrance for any weapons that you had underneath your fabulous dressing.

You chuckled dryly before turning away from the mirror, re-equipping your black feathery mask before heading to your destination once more, the ball room.

It's disgusting how one's beauty is all it takes to make a person close both of their eyes.

You sighed inwardly, fondling with the hem of your gown as you finally made your way into the ballroom.

Even so, being pretty has it's unfortunate perks.

And this, was one of them.

_"I see that you're finally done admiring yourself?"_

You merely shifted your weight from one leg to the other, grunting quietly into the pinky-sized earpiece lodged inside your left ear before sinking further into the ballroom.

"How long have you been watching me."

It wasn't a question nor was it a curious banter, but the voice merely laughed at you, the sounds of crinkling grass and bushes being pushed aside echoing inside your ear as you continued on finding a spot in the ballroom to observe the place.

You pretended to be a little lost lamb in a sea of wolves, roaming the ballroom in search for the food and beverages table--which was clearly located at the far end of the room, right at the corner of the ball. Your eyes scanned the room as detailed as your senses would allow, soaking in both the interior furniture and design that flourished the ball, as well as the amount of guests, waiters and servants in the room.

While the interior designs were much similar to that of every other mansions you've sneaked, broke and attended to, nothing seemed different; the walls and floors were decorated with the disgustingly white marble tiles you've grew to hate, gold and blue incarnations and designs were drawn and craved into the tiles and the grand stairs of the ball, symbolizing the riches and greed you've come to know all too well. Even the crystal chandelier hanging above everyone's high horse was similar; its clear glistening gems and yellow amber light bathed and reflected the fancy jewels the guests wore.

The only thing you could consider different was the unnecessarily tall and lengthy windows that sat between each ballroom pillars, practically mocking and showing off the party to the poor peasants that watched from a distance.

_"Since the beginning partner. What'd you take me for?"_

You clicked your tongue into your receiver, picking up a glass of champagne when you reached the diner table, reeling to the corner of the ball from the sea of guests that had started to gather at the center of the ballroom. You were bemused at their bickering, their crazy jewellery filled masks covered their faces like the pigs they were, mocking and scoffing at the commoners beneath them. Many of them wore fancy laced dresses, gowns, suits and tuxedos, gem and jewels stuffed all over their body like a whole booty of loot; obviously not caring that they looked like the perfect strippers to attack, rape, and steal their shit for free.

"A preposterous fool that likes to screw with me."

You scoffed, tuning out the conversations around you when the topic being flown about started to turn sour. You didn't want to hear anything about slavery at the moment, and you're sure as hell know that your earpiece would be sufficient enough to pick up any conversations you've passed and record it. So you didn't have to worry about listening in to any extra juicy content. Instead, you opted to stare out into the forest that surrounded the mansion from one of the ballroom's large window, searching for your partner in crime's location.

You hissed into your champagne glass when you saw the iron plate of a sniper barrel glistening under the moon for a good full second before disappearing.

You were getting real irritated at your partner's shenanigans.

" _C-smiley!_ "

C-smiley's gleeful voice came bubbling over your earpiece, the sound of crunching leaves and grass getting shuffled and crushed around indicates to you that they were literally rolling on the ground, laughing like a hyena. You slumped your stiff shoulders, a seemingly contented sigh came rolling out of your lips as you tried your hardest to relax your face, trying not to look infuriated and instead, pleased at the party at hand.

"I swear to god C, if I get caught because of you, I'm eating all of your chocolate dipped chips again."

C-smiley's laugh abruptly stopped, a short mocking gasp replacing it instead.

_"You wouldn't dare."_

"Try me.."

You paused, taking a huge swing of the champagne in your hands before continuing your sentence once more, ignoring your urge to vomit back out the alcoholic drink.

"..Bitch."

You chuckled, closing your eyes in sweet bliss as you heard them groan in disgust, the sound of a sniper being hastily reloaded with ammunition in the background satisfied you even more. 

_"Well gee, thanks for looking over me you narcissistic fuck."_

"Fuck you chocolate addict."

_"I take offense to that."_

You were about to make a snarky retort when a roar of applause from the guests cut your private conversation short. Breaths of awe and amused sadistic laughter made your lips curl into a thin firm line as you heard the clicks and clacks of bare bones unsteadily hitting the marble titled floor. You could hear them stumbling and tripping as gasps of their ragged voice came hungrily pouring in, trying to inhale as much air as they could into their lungs.

You snapped your eyes open, darting them immediately to the vessel that had caused such a commotion.

You heard your partner cursed harshly under their breathe as you watch the sigh in front of you unfold, a slight frown slowly pledging your lips.

A skeleton monster the size of a primary schooler stood at the top of the grand stairs almost complete unclothed; the only thing covering their bare bones was a flimsy white cloth that hanged loosely around their scapula, falling all the way down to their pelvis. It didn't matter though--the cloth was translucent and wet from the skeleton's sweat, so everything that was happening underneath was widely view able to the audience in the room.

Pink vibrators clung onto the undersides of their bones like strings to a puppet, controlling the trembles and clanking of bones vibrating and hitting each other, rubbing against each sensitive spots enough for a continuation amount of pleasure, but not enough for release. Their arms were tightly restricted by leather cuffs and ropes; the same treatment being applied to their ankles and knees as well, ensuring that they would not be able move a single inch without prompt. That's where the dark navy blue collar around his neck must've come in with it's chains.

The poor skeleton was blindfolded by a black cloth and gagged as well. He was practically blind to the and soundless to the world around him, the only things that could be heard from the monster was the vibrations and clanking between his bones, the muffled gasps and gurgles that they make every now and again, and the shifting of chains that hung from his restrains. The only senses they could rely on was his senses of hearing and touch--which wasn't the greatest option due to the _toys_ violating their bones at the moment.

To make matters more unpleasant, their _owner_ had came trotting into the ballroom with their collar chain held within his hands with an absolutely disgustingly happy grin. He was a fat middle aged old man with an extremely shiny forehead, a white suit to go along it with his black leather shoes and tie. Wrinkles littered his face like an aged bulldog and he barely had any decent hair on his head, the colour of his hair just practically spells imminent death on it, and your target for the evening; Mr. E lento Burgess.

Ridding his high-horse just like the other guests in the room, he started to laugh loudly, his voice booming around the room as he continued to show his dominance against the skeleton monster in front of the guests, increasing the toys' vibration to the maximum, and kicking the skeleton down with his feet with a satisfied crack. The crowd hollered in glee, taking in the monster's screams of pain and pleasure as some sort of sick entertainment.

You cursed under your breath, taking the last sip of your bitter drink before glancing out of the window again to where your partner should have positioned themselves in by now. The split glimmer of C-smiley's sniper barrel tells you that they were ready. You titled your head as a nod to them before turning your back to the window, heading to the sea of guests to blend in. 

It was too risky to stay at the back of the ballroom now with everyone crowding around to watch the freak show.

_"Position check; gunmen at front entrance, hallways and back entrance, all armed with loaded rifles. Four snipers at top and six disguised armed men in the ballroom, all as guests... What's your plan of action?"_

You just smiled at the guests, taking in the information that C-smiley had given to you as you conversed idly with the guests surrounding you about the show unraveling in from of them, trying your best to suppress the sickening screams and gasps of the skeleton as white noise. If there were armed guests around the ballroom, it'd be best to mingle around the crowd more than to hover at the back, that includes replying back to C-smiley.

You hear C-smiley click their tongue, shifting their sniper between their fingertips before speaking up once more, irritated that they knew you couldn't reply.

_"Fine, I'll see what I can do. But find the easiest way to eliminate our target. It'd be troublesome if things get out of hand."_

You nodded a little, pretending to agree to one of the guest's option before excusing yourself from the crowd once more to the diner table.

You needed time away from the crowd if you wanted to find the best way to rid of your target without anyone noticing, and the best possible spot to do that would be the diner table, where all the drinks and food were. You wouldn't raise any suspicion from the disguised man as well.

Though in all honesty, who in the right mind would be able to savor the food with the screams of agony in the background?

You gave a side glance to Mr. Burgess and caught him snatching a chicken drumstick out of one of his bruised servant, eating it triumphantly as he stepped harder onto the skeleton beneath, emitting another short scream from them. You chuckled hollowly at the scene.

You should've expected it. Of course you would be stand corrected, by one of the most corrupted business man in this present day. Selling both kidnapped adults and children organs illegally through the black-market, blackmail, enslaving peasants to do his bidding- and much, much more fucked up things that you couldn't comprehend a human would so heartlessly do. Heck, the reason why you're in this ballroom right now was because of him. Dragged your simple ass job into a full blown assassination mission.

Really just tempts you to just have a full blown massacre at this blasted party now doesn't it?

You placed your empty champagne glass down onto the diner table with a short sigh. You don't like champagne at all and could really drink something else _than_ champagne but this party had nothing _but_ champagne. You were a little disappointed to say the very least. High horses godda have their classy drink after all, even though they taste horribly bitter and disgusting. Cheap red wine is way better, especially BrownBrothers.

Ah well, what can you do about it, might as well drink another glass just for the fuck of it right?

However, as you reached your fingers out to brush the neck of the champagne glass, you froze. There were footsteps over the sounds of the skeleton's agony, inching closer, and closer towards you from behind you. You tensed up. You didn't know whether the person walking towards you was just another guests, or one of the disguised men, and if it was the the latter, you couldn't take the chance of taking a hit. But you guess you don't have a choice do you? It's either take a small hit or fail the whole mission the second time.

You breathed out of your noise, relaxing your composure before turning to face your approacher with a smile ~~that could kill.~~

"A lovely night is it not, Madame?"

A messy dark brown haired man greeted you with a curt bow, the ends of his lips seemingly stiff at the end of his cheeks. You gave a quick scan of the man, leveling your eyes with him to show your suspicion against him. He seemed to be in his early adulthood, maybe about 19 or 20 years old of age, clearly still too young for this kind of service job. Bruises littered his collarbone and covered a bit of his face, his lip badly split apart with a deep wound but it doesn't seem that he mind. In fact, he seemed resigned about all of it if the dark bags under his eyes were any indication of that.

He was wearing the clothes similar to that of Mr Burgess's servants; black vest and pants with an inner white inner collar shirt. The only difference between the rest of said servants and the servant in front of you was the thin blank choker wrapped around his neck, indicating that he was Mr. Burgess' personal play thing. You were utter _disgusted_ by it but you made no move to do anything whatsoever. Instead, you were more interested of the burnt mark hidden near the back of his neck.

You covered your lips with curt laugh, dipping your head down with a fake blush to hide your intention underneath your lacy black gloved hands.

"Yes.. It is isn't it, _confrère?_ "

This seemed to charmed the servant, his eyes seemingly started to shine as his smile began to relax, radiating off his face like a light bulb. Holding a champagne glass out towards you, he titled his head, as if bowing, before speaking up earnestly again.

"A _chande-le-pagne_  on the ball Milady?"

Your smile dropped a little, giving a quick glance between the servant's face and the drink before smiling at full force once more, merit dancing in your eyes and you made sure that the kid in front of you could see it.

"It'd be a pleasure,  _meci. What's the occasion?_ "

The servant smiled once more, the champagne glass forgotten as he handed you the only other different beverage on the tray; red wine.

"It is nothing but a mere complimentary drink Madame.  _A drink that stems from the middle of the heart, connecting to the arteries and veins outside of its very core._ Would you like to take a sip, _Mademois-essor-lle_?"

You smiled at the servant gracefully, acknowledging his efforts as he gave you another curt bow, still somehow managing to balance and hold the tray of champagne neatly. Turning your body fully towards him, you graciously accepted the glass of red wine with both of your hands. You held the glass in order; your left hand being the first to grasps the bottom of the wine glass, the middle and index fingers meekly holding the bottom while your ring and pinky suspended in mid-air. Your right hand was second behind your left, grasping the head of the glass with your pinky out. You smiled at the servant once more before taking a savory sip into the wine, the familiar sweet and bitter taste of your favorite wine brand encasing your taste buds.

Fuck. _Yes._

You continued to drank the wine down, taking little pause here and there to catch your breath. But within a minute, you finished your wine with a slight lick of the lips, pleasantly smiling at the servant in front of you. He seemed pleased as well, his previously stiffened shoulders and expression soften considerably, smiling you happily before bowing with the deepest sincerity and faith towards you once more before finally leaving you alone without a word with your two empty glass of alcohol.

_"I see that you're done flirting."_

You chuckled lightly at your partner's insult, letting it fly over you head as you watch the servant's back disappear into the crowd of the guests.

"It was an interesting interaction," And it was indeed, the communication between the two of you had only taken up a few minutes of your time; swift and fast, barely anyone in the room had noticed your conversation with the servant-that, or they were either too engrossed with whatever things they were doing, or the shrieks of the skeleton in pain. Either ways, it worked out for you so you didn't care.

Your partner sighed into your ear piece, muttering incoherent words under their breaths at your spontaneous nonchalant attitude. You chuckled again and decided to spare them from their unintelligible blabbering and started to twirl with the feathers at the top of your mask, signaling to your partner that you've fucked around enough. You spoke up in a wisp whisper.

"You know what to do right?"

They waved you off with an audible puff of air, the clicks of their sniper rang in your ear once again.

_"Yeah yeah, I spotted the metal rope supporting the ballroom's chandelier while the two of you had your pow-wow session. It's really connected to the whole damn household. You would think that they would be a little smarter at the mansion's design..."_

"You know what they say; they value fanciness and design first before their safety. Do you think you can hit it?"

_" 'think'? I can nail it with my eyes closed."_

You rolled your eyes at C-smiley's scoff, a smirk playing onto your lips.

"Sure. But remember, we only have one shot at this. Our success rides on this one bullet; one shot, one massive massacre."

_"And if we screw up?"_

"There's no screwing up, we're gambling everything here."

_"Remind me why couldn't we just bought the skeleton off the auction? That would've been hella easier than to do this."_

" 's the reason why we're here in the first place C-smiley, this bastard overbid my wallet."

"Well ain't that another amusing tale to tell to our mysterious client huh?"

You quietly clicked your tongue into your receiver before ducking down to the ground, pretending to have dropped something. C-smiley merely huffed a puff of air into their earpiece before re-positioning themselves. Another click tells you that they had their favorite sniper ready and aiming.

_"Alright alright, let's get this over and done with."_

You merely grunted into your earpiece.

"Operation Monster Salvation is a go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure whether I should continue with this crazy storyline idea, so comment down if you're interested and want more I guess?


End file.
